


Sprit Shinannigans

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Afterlife, Gen, Getting together at last, Lonely Fred, Lonely Sirius, M/M, Prankster duo, Spirits, Spirits can understand spirit animals, Spirits having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Getting bored of the afterlife Sirius and Fred decided to venture out
Relationships: Sirius Black & Fred Weasley, Sirius Black/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Sprit Shinannigans

The sky was bright, birds were chirping melodiously. Golden rays of sun illuminated the lush gardens which were filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers and fruits. It was beauty beyond the imagination of any human being. Sirius sat there absorbing the scenic beauty. It was divine, it was dreamy, it was utterly…. boring.

Sirius huffed as the birds chirped joyfully. It had been years since he had arrived here but he was absolutely over everything. Sadly enough, this was his home for all eternity. At first, he had been happy to join his friends again but soon after he had begun to realise that that his friends had other obligations too. Prongs and Moony spent days watching over Harry and Teddy, with Lily and Tonks by their husbands' side. It made him realise how lonely he truly was.

Sirius got up and went to look for a specific person. He didn't need to look so far before he heard a loud scream.

"Come back here, you pest!" shouted someone. Sirius turned around to see a _very_ angry Lavender Brown covered in mud from head to toe chasing Fred who was laughing loudly.

"Freddie!" Sirius called cheerfully.

"Siri!" replied the younger prankster, meeting the older man halfway.

Lavender stopped in her tracks. "Great, now there's two of them," she huffed, walking away, causing Fred to laugh even more.

He turned to Sirius, eyes lighting up. "Wanna pour mud on Snape's head?" Fred asked.

"No, I mean it would be fun but it's getting boring. Let's do something else," Sirius suggested.

"Like what?" Fred asked, looking around, searching for something fun to do.

Sirius looked around and lowered his voice."I think we should get out of here." Sirius grinned widely. Fred frowned at that suggestion but soon lightened up, a mischievous grin taking over his face.

* * *

Sirius and Fred stood by the entrance of the labyrinth which was very likely to take them out of the soul sanctuary. Dumbledore's words echoed in their minds. _As coming here isn't easy, leaving this place isn't easy either._ Gaping, Fred stared at the structure, absorbing the sheer size of it.

"Are you scared?" Sirius asked the younger wizard. Knowing very well that this was riskier than pulling pranks on their fellow souls.

"Hell, no! I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing," Fred proclaimed running inside the labyrinth. Sirius followed suit.

After running through the maze for quite some time, the wizard duo spotted an exit. They ran towards it entering a huge bright hallway. Everything was white and cloudy. They saw an angel playing the harp while other, smaller cherubs were flying around. Sirius spotted a large golden horn, immediately picking it up. He sneaked behind one angel and winked at Fred.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the angel as the horn's low rumble blew loudly behind him, making him jump. He whipped around to see Sirius smiling innocently at him.

"What in the name of heaven are you doing here?" the angel demanded, his hands on his hips, looking pointedly at the long-haired wizard.

"I'm lost," Sirius whined, sounding like a little child. The angel just huffed, annoyed, not falling for the fake innocence.

"Sure," said the angel, eyes narrowing as he spotted the horn in Sirius' hand. Before Sirius could say anything, Fred's shout echoed off the white room's walls.

"Sirius, look!" Fred shouted excitedly. Sirius ran in his direction with the angel in tow. The first thing he saw was Fred tickling a black and white winged tabby cat with green eyes that was hovering in the air. Sirius smiled with amusement. The younger wizard had never liked cats and yet here he was playing with one like a child.

"Timothy, what are you doing? Go back to work," instructed the angel.

" _Meow_!"

"No, I do not want to hear any excuses," said the angel strictly.

"Hey featherhead, let him rest. He's tired of running after those little buggers, they always pull at his wings for fun. That's gotta hurt," Fred said. The angel's face turned red with both embarrassment and anger.

"You will not talk about the little cherubs like that!" the angel shouted, but Fred was unfazed. Sirius just smiled mockingly.

"No, no, no. You're losing your patience and angels aren't supposed to get angry," Sirius reminded him tauntingly. The angel shut his mouth, embarrassed. Sirius turned to Fred and winked. Fred immediately pulled the cat close and started the back towards the door they had come from, while Sirius did the same with the horn.

"Return the horn and the cat this instant!" shouted the angel angrily, but the wizards ran into the labyrinth.

* * *

Their next destination was a place similar to the forbidden forest, except the trees were all dead. An eerie sense of being watched overcame Sirius. If he said he wasn't scared, he would be lying.

"Strange place, huh?" Fred tried to joke, but Sirius said nothing. Even Timothy, the cat, looked uncomfortable.

" _Meow_!"

"No, I didn't hear anything, stop being paranoid," Fred chided. There was another rustle of leaves, which was odd since there were no leaves on the dead trees or on the ground.

The three of them whipped around as a shadowy figure emerged from the bushes. It was a large black, humanoid figure with glowing red eyes and large bat wings protruding from its back. Sirius and Fred backed off while Timothy hissed loudly, his hair standing on edge.

The demon lunged forward, pinning Fred to the ground.

"A pure soul, it'll be tasty to devour," said the demon, eyeing Fred hungrily. Sirius had never been more scared of anything in his life. Facing Voldemort had been nothing compared to this.

"Let him go, take me instead," Sirius shouted. Timothy meowed in disagreement. The demon ignored him and pulled Fred up roughly. Timothy turned to Sirius and meowed anew.

"B-but," Sirius stuttered. The cat just huffed and flew at the demon with his claws out. He lunged at the demon who easily threw the cat away. Sirius pulled the horn up and blew it with all the force he could muster. The demon clutched his head as the sound of the angelic horn penetrated his ears, letting go of Fred in the process. Fred sucked in a deep breath and scrambled away hurriedly. Sirius blew the horn again with more force.

The demon clutched his head and flew away. Sirius put the horn down, breathing heavily. Fred was immediately by his side. He gently put his hand on the older wizard's shoulder. His heart was still pounding, pumping adrenaline through his system.

"Let's get out of here," Fred said. Sirius just nodded.

* * *

It took them more time to find the labyrinth entrance, unlike before. They walked side by side, not saying a word. They turned around a corner, leading to a door. They peeked inside and the place looked awfully similar to home, to London. Sirius and Fred exchanged a look and entered.

The moon was shining in the sky. Fred took a deep breath absorbing the feeling of returning _home._ They walked down the streets looking around. Sirius spotted a man sitting under a streetlamp. He was holding a bottle of whisky in his hands. Immediately a prank came up in Sirius' mind. He cast a Disillusionment charm on himself, approached the man knowing very well that he couldn't see him and snatched his bottle, moving it from side to side in front of his face. The man, who only saw the bottle hovering in the air, got up immediately.

"Ahhhhhh, ghost, ghost" he shouted, running away while Sirius laughed. Timothy hissed in displeasure.

"Come on, Sirius, that was lame by your standards," Fred complained. Sirius just chuckled.

"Hey, why don't we visit our loved one. Do you want to visit Harry?" Fred asked.

"No, it's ok. Maybe we could visit your family instead. What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"No, actually, just George," Fred said in a small voice. Sirius just nodded.

"But how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked.

" _Meow_."

"What? We can fly too? Seriously? Why didn't I know that?" Sirius asked with disbelief since they had reached every realm by walking so far.

" _Meow_."

"I'm not being dumb, you're dumb," Sirius shot back, clearly insulted.

They flew over London like birds. It was weird yet fascinating to fly without a broomstick. They reached Diagon Alley and approached the apartment where George lived. Fred looked inside and his heart filled with both joy and sorrow as the saw George and Angelina cuddling on the couch. Her head rested on George's chest. Fred just sighed.

"Are you sad to see them together?" Sirius asked the younger man, who shook his head.

"No, I'm actually glad they found each other. It's just that they all moved on in their lives and here I am, kind of stuck and alone," Fred said.

"I used to think the same when I joined the afterlife. Prongs had Lily while Moony had Tonks. But we… we don't have to be alone. Not any longer," Sirius said. Fred's eyes widened .

"S-Sirius!"

"Fred," Sirius said softly, touching the younger wizard's face. Fred opened his mouth to say something, but...

" _Meow_!"

… was interrupted by Timothy. Again.

Immediately, both men pulled away. They glared at the tabby cat who looked at them equally as unhappy.

"Mood killer," Fred muttered under his breath.

" _Meow_."

"He said, let's go home," Sirius said, extending his hand to Fred, who happily took it. Both wizards hovered in the air, floating towards where they came from with Timothy following them


End file.
